Kyle St. Albans
"Ah, yes, Kyle. I remember her. I was actually the one to find her in front of the orphinage one cold night. She was just left there, covered in a blanket. But it was sure right there she was Y'Sadian. The red eyes, the sharp teeth, the wings in development. I was sure. It such a sad thing for someone to do what they did but I liked to think that her parents did it for the best, perhaps because they couldn't afford for her. Well, from the very beginning she was very different from the rest of the children. She wasn't very sociable, she tended to be on her own. She'd talk to them, and to us, but she that was very little. But my theory of her parents not being able to provide for her was discarted as soon as her wings begin to develop. Her wings were larger then the rest of the children and I think she even understood why that was. But she did favor animals. They seemed to find her whenever she separated from the group. Quite scary creatures, I'd never seen them so close to people. Yet with her, they were as house trained pets. And there was this one time, oh, I will never forget. A small boy, Petry, who was always trying to be around her was, perhaps annoying her. He kept talking to her, calling her to play with him. But Kyle kept staring into the animal. And the animal was staring back at her. It seemed as if the two were mentally debating. And then the beast attacked the boy. We barely saved him. And the poor child got permenant scars over his face and torzo. Kyle St. Albans left the orphinage upon turning seventeen. She could have stayed until she was was mature enough though she could have stayed there longer if she chose. I don't know what had happened to her after she left the orpinage, expect that she left Y'Sad quickly after that. Hopefully, she has resolved her anger and has found some peace of mind in the following years. She was an incredibly bright child and having been the one to find her, I've always had a special bond towards her, which sadly was never returned. I do hope fo the best for her." Sentirus Family History The Sentirus family draws back a very long Y'Sadian history. Most of the family consisted of males with very few female decendants. Each of them were very proud warriors. Finally, the last male leader of the family Coran married a young Y'Sadian woman Aderyn. The marriage was matched by Coran's family though Coran did have feelings developing for the woman that would soon become his wife. Coran was only six when his father died in a duel before he could father any more children leaving Coran to be raised by his widowed mother Catrin. It is to this day believed that the death of Coran's father has brought some sort of curse on the family since no other male of the family ever perished before breeding at least three children. Coran himself is the only Sentirus who has fathered three daughters and only one daughter. Even though the women are Y'Sad are considered very important members of the society, for Coran it was a disgrace for which he blamed his wife. So much that when his forth child, a third daughter was born, he casted her away, refusing to claim her. Aderyn fought for her daughter, wanting to keep her and raise her but her husband refusing drawing himself from his wife. The small girl with red eyes, sharp teeth and developing wings was left at the doorstep of an orphinage on Y'Sad. Coran and Aderyn would not have children after that child, in fact the family was very distant after that. Aderyn turned to raising her three remaining children, forever grieving for her youngest child for whom she always believed would be very special while Coran turned to providing his family. Kyle's Story Orphanage One of the attending women found a small girl at the doorstep and took her in, not knowing anything about the child's origin expect that she was born on the very planet based on the wings, the teeth and the eyes which were a characteristic of Y'Sadian children. The girl would grow up in the same orhanage, specially cherished by the woman that had found her. Slowly, her wings developed, straightened out, her red eyes glowed strongly red. However, despite her strength growing, so was her loneliness. Kyle St. Albans, called this way by the woman that had found her, did not belong there. And she knew this. She didn't know where she belonged but this was not the place she could or would ever call home. She also started to develop a feeling of hate for the other children that liked the orphanage. The truth was, Kyle thought she was better them they were. Most of the children barely had any wings, while hers were little over the size of a medium for a child. She was a very smart child and she learned quickly that it was a ranking proof. And knowing hers were bigger then on most of them made her believe she was better then they were. She tended to play on her own, keep away from them. But while she separated herself from human beings as much as she could, she found that different when animals would come to her. They seemed to be drawn to her for some reason, the meaner they were, the more they wanted to be close to her. And if that wasn't odd enough for her guardians, she wasn't the least bit scared of them. But when other children tried to come close to her, the animals would attack them. One of her patrons would later swear that they once saw her staring intensivly into a cat like beast when a boy was trying to her get attention before the animal attacked the child. Seventh Birthday It was when Kyle turned seven, or did by the birthday she was given in the orphanage that things changed completely. It was not only the first year she was able to fly with her fully developed wings but also the first time she actually find the courage to try it. So much as it was the happiest day of her life, it was also the worst. The happiness was perhaps too much for the child but still she couldn't stop herself. She began imagining her family. She imagined her mother, have fire red hair and red eyes just like she did, with beautiful white wings, a family, with a kind and loving smile. She imagined her father's face, his forehead like hers. Her parents, in her head, were so beautiful. So perfect and so loving in her mind that when she was called for supper, she lost the thought and was brought back to the really, which upset her a great deal. It was the day Kyle Stl. Albans discarded her thought that she was better from all the other children based on her wing size. Not just that. Later, in the night, she sneaked out of her bed and headed to the kitchen where she cut out her wings. It was long, and incredibly painful but when she was done,s he had white feathers hanging out of her back. When the damage was already done, her patrons did the best to take out the remaining feathers. She was taken to surgery to a small hospital when done, she was left with two small bones reaching out her body. The skin would heal and she would later only be able to see and feel two lumps on her back. It was hard sleeping on the at first but she learned to live with it. Not much happened in her later teen life. She continued to live distant from the rest of the children. She was educated ass much as it was possible in the orphinage and continued befriending animals over humans. When she turned seventeen, she left the orphanage and with it Y'Sad. She refused to be on the same planet on which she grew up on. She traveled on different planets. Often on less populated then more. The Old Man It was only two years ago that she came across a mysterius man. It was actually more sure to say that he came across her. She'd been playing outside of a small tavern with a small animal, watching it, silently making it do tricks when an old man walked up to her and sat beside her. Kyle didn't like that. He sat too close to her. Instensivly focusing on the animal, it suddenly jumped to attack the man's face but stopped in mid air when the man raised his hand towards it. The animal remained hovering above the ground for only a second longer before the man twisted his wrist a bit and it fell to the floor - dead. Despite the previous anger of someone taking her space, she found herself facinated by the man killed the animal she had made a connection to. She might of felt a bit grief for the animal but her amazement was far too strong. He spoke to her shortly, told her she had something. She was special, not unique but special. He also told her she needed to be trained in her specialness to grow, to learn more. He told her where she could find those like her, told her about the Siths. But before he left, he also told her that they were not the only ones, but there were those that blindly followed and believed their duty was to protect. kyle wanted to do with serving and protecting. She hungered for more, for power. She wanted all that he told her about prior to the last knowledge. Left alone, she hesitated. Sith Disciple It just took her a while to finally decide to go the force users the man called The Siths. As the old man had told her, she made her was to the Sith location. There, on her very first meeting she met two females. One would become her Master, Neav Draclau. The other was a child, Yaran Fiore, the princess of her birth planet. Right away, Kyle took to liking and admiring her new Master but the child did not suit her one bit. Both were curious about her Y'Sadian origins and it seemed to please her new Master how much she hated Y'Sad and her own origins even though she didn't know what they were. It didn't take long for Neav to accept her as her disciple. Almost as if the woman was pleased with Kyle's hatred and anger. Personality traits Bitter as a child, even more bitter as a young adult. Kyle has always been a loner, never liked the company or closness of another person. She's always been more drawn to animals who seemed to respond to her. Her strongest feelings are hatred and resentment and also feeling like she's better then others. Her hatraded and resentment are most focused on her birth family, even though she's never known them and also to other happy people. As for feeling better then others, it was based originally on the size of her wings compared to other children in the orphinage. If love is a feeling Kyle could be able to possess, it hasn't been shown yet even after all the years of her life.